Wish you'll be mine
by Fujimoto-Chiaki-789
Summary: Ritsu asked Mio to have a stop at a fancy restaurant, but at certain point Mio realized something. Was this really a friendly treat or a date?
1. Dream

A/N: This is my first time to write a fanfic, soo be kind to me. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

A certain Friday at Sakuragaoka Girl's High School...

*Bells ringing*

"Well that's all for today" Their Mentor said to the class.

*sigh* "at last school's over today, time to head to the clubroom." Mio said.

"Hey Ritsu, let's go to the clubroom now."

"Mio, go on ahead without me, I need to handle something first." Ritsu said.

"Ok." Mio replied.

Mio started to walk up the stairs then...

"Mio-chan, let's go to the clubroom together!" Mugi said as she approached the said girl.

"Sure thing!" Mio replied.

* * *

- At the clubroom -Azusa opened the door to the clubroom.

"Good After-"she realized that nobody is there. "Oh, no one's here yet."

Azusa placed her bag and guitar on the couch and seat at her place at the table.

"I wonder who is coming next" Azusa said.

* * *

-The door opened-

"Good Afternoon Azusa-chan!" Mugi said followed by Mio.

"Good Afternoon Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai."Azusa replied.

Mio sat down on her chair after the placed their bags on the couch, while Mugi started preparing their snacks for the afternoon.

"so, how's your day Azusa-chan?" Mio Asked.

"It's fine, by the way where's Ritsu-senpai?"

"oh, Ritsu said that she will fix something first before coming here." Mio replied.

* * *

-the door opens again-

"Good afternoon everyone!" Yui said followed by Ritsu.

"Hey." Ritsu said as she waves her hand lowly.

They both sat on their usual chairs. And Mio noticed the sad face of Ritsu and asked.

"Ritsu are you okay? you look down."

"This is nothing, don't mind me."

Mio started to become worried. She knew something is wrong with her.

* * *

-Meanwhile with the other three-

"Azu-nyan~" Yui said as she hugged Azusa .

"Yui-senpai stop it. I can't breathe!" Almost losing her balance. Good thing Mugi went into the scene and almost having a nosebleed but resisted and said.

"Hey everyone I have tea and cake!"

"Yay cake!" Yui said as she jumped to her chair. Azusa panted as Yui loosened her grip to her.

"Thanks for saving me Mugi-senpai." Azusa said giving her thanks.

"My pleasure Azusa-chan. Anytime." Mugi replied as she almost cannot stop her nose from bleeding.

Azusa turned to the table to sit on her seat. And~

"Azu-nyan say nyaa~" Yui said with cake on the fork.

"Wait, why do I even have to say that?"

"C'mon you can do it Azu-nyan~!"

"Oh, alright... n-nyaa~" Azusa said while blushing.

"There, good Azu-nyan!"

Then Mugi is at the corner while using her 'Yuri goggles' after a few seconds blood started dripping on the floor.

* * *

-meanwhile with Ritsu and Mio-

They both sweat dropped at the act of their two other club mates that they just saw. After that Ritsu noticed that blood started to drip on the floor, Ritsu knew what will happen next if Mio saw the blood on the floor, so she went near her bag to retrieve a box of tissue for Mugi to wipe on.

"Here Mugi." Ritsu said as she offered the box of tissues.

"Oh. Thank you Ritsu." Mugi replied.

Mio followed to see the whereabouts of Ritsu then found the blood on the floor and her eyes widened in fear and couched to the corner saying 'I didn't see it' again and again. Then Ritsu noticed that Mio is in the corner cowering in fear. And Ritsu approached the said girl slowly so that she will not become more scared than her present state and she hugged Mio so that at least she can lessen the fear that Mio is having.

"It's okay Mio. No need to be scared I'm here to protect you." Ritsu said while hugging her best friend. Mio cannot stop herself from blushing anymore, so she blushed in deep red almost going to overheat,

Then there Mugi goes again, this time she cannot take it anymore because of the '_moeness'_ of the pair, so blood started to fall from the nose and onto the floor and it seems like it is a waterfall but instead of water it is blood.

Then Mio noticed the blood on the floor and because of too much blood seen on the floor she fainted, and Ritsu noticed that Mio became heavier by the seconds passing by, so she looked at the face of Mio and saw that she is unconscious.

"Woah, Mio?" Ritsu keeps on shaking Mio's body to know if she really fainted. "M-Mio!"

Yui and Azusa saw them both and learned that Mio fainted, and they panic.

"C'mon let's take Mio to the infirmary! Check if it is still open." Ritsu said.

"Sure thing! Come with me Yui, we should hurry." Mugi said.

"Ok." Yui replied.

Then the two of them exited the Clubroom.

* * *

"Yui can you go there first?" Mugi asked.

"Oh, I'll try." Yui replied.

"Please be careful on your way there!" Mugi said.

Then she heard someone slipping.

"Ouch, That hurts!" Yui said as it echoed through the hallway.

'I shouldn't have said that.' Mugi thought as she sweat dropped. Then she hurried into Yui and asked in a concerned tone...

"Are you okay Yui?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just because there is a slippery thing on the floor." Replied Yui while pointing through a certain part of the floor.

Then Mugi once again sweat dropped, 'How can she not see such a thing, she really is clumsy sometimes.' Mugi thought as she looked at the slimy green substance.

"C'mon, we need to hurry Ricchan will be mad if we will take long." Mugi said while running.

"Yeah, we really should!" Yui said panting.

Then as they approached the door to the infirmary, they tried to open the door but failed to do so.

"Oh no, it's already closed!" they both said in unison.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"C'mon Mio please wake up!" Ritsu said.

"Mio-senpai..." Azusa said whispering.

"Azusa can you do me a favor?"

"S-sure Ritsu-senpai, what is it?"

"Please get water downstairs for Mio." Ritsu said.

"Sure thing Ritsu-senpai, Right away." Azusa said accepted the favor.

As Azusa left, Ritsu transferred Mio to the Blue couch where they usually placed their bags.

"Oh, she is not as heavy as I thought she would be, I should drop that topic already." Ritsu said chuckling.

Then Mugi and Yui entered the clubroom panting heavily as they run going upstairs.

"Ricchan, the infirmary is already closed." Yui said still catching the air.

"I never thought that the infirmary is closed already." Ritsu replied.

"By the way, where's Azusa-chan?" Mugi said as she failed to see the little _kouhaí_ of theirs still out of sight.

"Ah, Azusa? I asked her to get water for Mio when she wakes up."

"Oh." The two said in unison.

Then finally Azusa came back with the water that Ritsu asked.

"Here Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said, handing the water over.

"Thanks, Azusa." Ritsu said.

"You're welcome Ritsu-senpai, anytime." Azusa replied.

So, they got into an awkward state for a few seconds and finally Ritsu broke the silence.

"Hey, you know what? You should go early so that you can rest." Ritsu suggested.

"But what about Mio-chan?" Mugi asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Ritsu replied.

"Ok, but make sure she won't faint on your way home." Yui said teasing Ritsu.

"Ok, I'll make sure I won't." Ritsu sweat dropped at the statement that Yui just said to her.

"We'll go now." The three said in unison, while leaving.

Then soon the footsteps are descending from the stairs. Ritsu sat down on the floor waiting for Mio to wake up.

"I wonder when she will wake up." Ritsu whispered, chuckling, particularly talking to no one. She then heard Mio mumbling something so she went closer to her to hear what she was saying.

"Ritsu..love...you." She said faintly in her sleep.

"Wha-?" Ritsu's eyes went wide and she blushed at the statement that Mio just said.

'Wait I don't understand, this isn't real. It cannot be!' Her heart was beating fast still blushing madly.

'It's impossible Ritsu, she's sleeping there is a possibility that it isn't real!' Ritsu said calming herself down.

"Please...don't..leav...me..." Mio said still sleeping.

Ritsu was already in a state of panic. 'Ok, I get it! I should just forget the things that happened today so that nothing will change.' Still thinking of a possible way to forget. She went to her chair to continue thinking for possible solutions. Then she became sleepy and it got the best of her, so she drifted off to her dreamland.

A few minutes passed Mio was already awake.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

'Huh? What happened?' Still thinking about what happened before she fainted.

'Oh, The blood thingy, Wait, what time is it already?' Mio looked around looking for something as the source of time, then she spotted Ritsu sleeping on the table, so she approached her.

'Oh, has she been waiting for me to wake up? She's so sweet.'

**(End of Mio's P.O.V)**

* * *

After a few moments Ritsu wakes up, still adjusting to the light around.

When she finally adjusted. She turned to her side, then shocked to find Mio only inches from her face.

"Hey." Mio said happily.

"Wha-?!" Ritsu said wide eyed and she fell off her chair. Mio laughed loud at the sudden act of Ritsu.

"You should have seen your face!" Mio said between laughs.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ritsu said rubbing her head.

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to see your reaction." Mio said still laughing.

Then they both came to an awkward silence. Then finally Ritsu cut off the silence that is growing.

"Hey it's already sunset, we should go home now"

"Yeah, sure." Was Mio's simple reply.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N.:.

Soo sorry for too much "Then" because I could not seem to think something as an substitute for that word..

So was it good? Don't Forget to R&R so I can read your opinion. :)

-Chiaki-Fujimoto~_~


	2. Realization!

Hello Again! So this is the second chapter of my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

Both of them left the School side by side with an awkward tension growing.

"Hey Mio."

"Yes Ritsu? What's up?" Mio replied, making eye contact.

"Is there something you want to say?" Mio said starting to get worried for her best friend.

"Nothing actually... never mind." Ritsu said averted her gaze from Mio.

"But-"

"It's nothing... don't mind me." Ritsu said cutting off Mio's statement. 'I'm sorry Mio I just have to sort through it before going asking you the truth.' She thinks carefully starting to get confused.

"Just forget it ok?" Ritsu said smiling to Mio.

"Ok." Mio said smiling back to Ritsu. 'she's so cute when smiling.' Mio thought blushing at her statement. Afterwards Ritsu noticed the blush on Mio's cheeks.

"Hey, you ok? You look sick." Ritsu said as she closed the distance of their forehead to check if she really is sick.

* * *

Afterwards...

'Oh no she's so close! This is bad!' Mio said almost losing control of herself.

'She's blushing madly, but something's wrong.' Ritsu thought still in that position. 'Oh right that's it! I almost forgot about it.' Ritsu backed away from Mio also starting to blush.

'Thank God, she backed away. I thought I was going to faint.' Mio said as she made her breathing back to normal.

'Maybe I should just ask her directly. But what if she refuses to say something? ' Ritsu thought deeply. 'I think that she will answer me because she trust me as her best friend.'

'Wait, she look different I think she will do something to me. ' Mio thought starting to get red again.

'I should start with my plan now!' Ritsu thought with determination.

The tension was growing but Ritsu is going to break it out.

"Hey Mio, I want to ask you something." Ritsu said as she looked at Mio directly at her eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" Mio asked curiously.

"It's about earlier." Ritsu said still looking at her eyes. Mio was starting to feel uncomfortable with the stare that Ritsu is giving.

"Wait, what about it? Which one?" Mio asked already feeling uneasy.

"It's about your dream; I heard you were mumbling something." Ritsu said.

"Wai-"Then she remembered a fragment of the dream.

"Wait? what?" Ritsu with her curiosity overtaking her mind.

"Um... Do you really need to know?" Mio said.

"Yes. Because if you will not tell me I will..." Ritsu said pinning Mio to the wall nearby, and Mio blushed furiously. 'What is she doing?!' Mio thought to herself.

"Mio, tell me the truth." Ritsu said.

"But-"Suddenly Mio was cut off by Ritsu.

"But what, Mio?!" Ritsu snapped her voice starting get loud and attracted the passerby. Then she noticed the people whispering and staring at the two of them.

"I'm sorry Mio, I didn't mean it." Ritsu said in an apologetic manner. "I was just curious."

"It's ok." Mio replied accepting her apology. "It's my fault for not telling."

"Just remember, if you cannot tell me now, then I will wait for the right time for you to feel comfortable in telling me, even if it takes 100 years." Ritsu said with all honesty she have. Mio blushed at the statement so...

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Ritsu said rubbing her newly made lump on her head.

"That's for saying such things to me." Mio said while blushing.

"But I was saying the truth!" Ritsu said.

"The truth huh? I never thought you would say something so romantic to me." Mio said scratching her temple.

"Hey! That's so mean!" Ritsu said pouting. "At least I could do it every once in a while."

After a while they finally parted and bid goodbye to each other when they finally reached the house of Mio.

"Bye Mio!" Ritsu said waving her hand in the air. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ritsu!" Mio said stopping at the doorstep at her house. "See you!" Ritsu started running on the way to her house. Afterwards she started to slow down and...

'I wonder what she dreamed about.' Ritsu thought, thinking about what Mio mumbled when she still fainted.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rits.. ...you." She said faintly in her sleep._

"_Please...don't..leav...me..." Mio said still sleeping._

_End of flashback_

* * *

'Did she dream about confessing to me?' Ritsu thought thinking of the possibility. 'Maybe she dreamt about her or me dying? Or maybe me leaving for overseas?' Still thinking... 'Or maybe I got a boyfriend and got distanced to her?' she shook her head. 'No that's impossible! I promised to her I will never get one!'

Then she just realized that she went two houses ahead her house. 'Oh no! I went past my house! Clumsy me.' she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled to herself.

Then she arrived back to her house safely

"Tadaima!" Ritsu said, taking off her shoes.

"Okaerinasai onee-chan!" She was greeted and approached by her little brother Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi, where's mom?" Ritsu said as she patted her little brother on the head.

"Mom said she went to the market." Satoshi replied.

"I'm going upstairs now."

"Sure Onee-chan!"

* * *

As Ritsu went to her room she closed the door and she got her headset and listened to music... She browsed some photos from her phone and saw her favourite photo of Mio and her when they were young then she set it as her wallpaper. Then she smiled at the photo. 'Mio's so cute!' She would wish she could squeal right now because of Mio's "_Moeness"_ Then the music suddenly went to the good part.

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

Then she felt her heart skipped a beat. 'wait what is this feeling? Is this _Love?' _Then she blushed madly. 'This can't be!'

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: I'll try my best to update weekly. So if there are mistakes don't forget to tell me I really appreciate it.

R&R

Replies:

brittana4everAndever: Hahaha, I know right?

Raine1o1: Your review helped, Thanks a lot. :D


	3. Talk

Hello Again! Here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

On a certain Friday night at Mio's house.

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

"Hmmm. Today was a weird day. Ritsu was very curious about my dream earlier. I wonder what's up." Mio said thinking about the happenings this day.

After a few moments of silence Mio then realize something.

"Oh, no! Maybe she heard something about my dream."Her eyes went wide as she thought of the possible things that she could say.

"This is totally bad. Maybe she heard the confession part." Mio said as she bumped her head to her study table.

"Or maybe she didn't. Because if she heard about it, then she would have just left me at the clubroom, of maybe she would feel disgusted to me." Thinking of the possibilities that her best friend didn't really hear her.

"Maybe I shouldn't keep thinking about it." Mio said as she finished her made topic. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Time for dinner." Mio's mom said.

"Sure." Mio replied standing up from her chair.

After her dinner with her family, she went back to her room and saw a mail from her best friend.

'Hey Mio.'

'What's up Ritsu?' Mio replied.

* * *

_From: Ritsu_

_ Sorry for disturbing you at this time, Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

_ PS.: I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so let's go out._

* * *

"She just mailed me because she was bored? but of course I couldn't reject her offer." Mio said with a blush on her cheeks.

'whatever.' Mio replied as she sighed.

* * *

_From: Ritsu_

_ I'll take it as a 'yes' then?_

_ Go to my house at 7:00 A.M. I'll see you there! _

* * *

**(End of Mio's P.O.V.)**

* * *

Meanwhile..

**(Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

"Hahahahahahahaha! She said whatever." Ritsu laughed while rolling on her bed.

"I should have seen her reaction!" Ritsu said trying not to laugh.

"If she knew I was laughing I'm going to be dead!" Ritsu said. Finally managed to stop laughing. Then she received a mail.

* * *

_From: Mio_

_ I know you are laughing right now._

_ Tomorrow you're going to be soo DEAD!_

_ PS.: If you have a question,_

_ the answer is no._

* * *

"Does she have a camera nearby? Or is she a mind reader. Well, she said if I have a question, then the answer is 'no'." Ritsu said with all her curiosity.

"Still, tomorrow's going to be bad. Mio's gonna kill me!"

Another Mail received...

* * *

_From: Mio_

_ I'll go to sleep now. You should to._

_ Good Night._

* * *

'Sure, Good night.' Replied Ritsu. Then she drifted off to her dreamland.

**(End of Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

.

.

.

.

The next day.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

"Today's Saturday Ritsu said we should hang out today."

"-su!" Mio tried waking up her best friend by shaking and calling out.

"Ritsu! Ritsu! Wake up!"Still shaking the sleeping girl.

"Just 5 more minutes mom." Ritsu said mumbling, still sleeping.

'Mom?! do I sound old to you?' Mio thought starting to get irritated.

'Five more minutes? That'll take too much time!'

'Maybe I should do something about it.' Then she clenched her hand into a fist, ready to attack the target. 3...2...1...

***BOOM!***

She hit the target's head like the sound of an atomic bomb that just landed from the sky. Then a newly made lump was smoking from the impact. 'Serves you right.' Mio thought with a trace of anger on her face.

**(End of Mio's P.O.V.)**

* * *

**(Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

She felt someone calling her name while shaking her body.

'Mmmm~ Just 5 more minutes mom.' Ritsu said still half asleep.

After a few seconds...

"Ouch!" then she fell from her bed.

"What was that for?!" She rubbed the newly lump(still smoking) on her head.

"Because I keep on calling your name and you won't wake up." Mio said in a serious tone.

"I'm still sleepy." Ritsu said rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"But you said yesterday, I'll see you at 7:00 a.m."

"I said that?" Ritsu said. 'Oh, I remember now! Maybe I should just act as if I don't know.' Ritsu thought while grinning.

"Of Course you said that _idiot_!" Mio said, preparing for another attack.

"Ok, ok. No need to get that far, I was just joking!" Because of that she was hit again by the '_Fist of Fury'_ courtesy of Mio a.k.a 'The Dangerous Queen'. For the second time today.

"Okay, I'll get up, but-" Ritsu said waiting for a reaction.

"No!" Mio said, blushing.

**(End Of Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

* * *

"Ok, I'll go wash up first." Ritsu said opening the door, going out.

"Just stay here, I'll return in a while." Shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, sure." Mio replied.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

_Earlier_...

"Okay, I'll get up, but-"

'Kiss me first.' Mio thought of the possibility, suddenly blushing.

"No!" Mio said still blushing.

* * *

_Present._

"I wonder what's up? Mailing me late last night." Mio said. She looked around thinking of something for her to do. Then she spotted Ritsu's photo album and she browsed at the pictures

'Amazing, all of these photo's includes me and her in them!' Mio said amazed by the collection of photo's.

.

.

.

.

_After five minutes._

'Oh the picture of us during our role play back in middle school.' Then Mio flipped the page then saw a photo and blushed at the closeness of their faces.

'We're so close.' Mio said, smiling at their photo. 'Wait a Minute this can't be!'

**(End of Mio's P.O.V.)**

* * *

The door opened quietly and Ritsu went in and peeked at what Mio have been looking at.

"What are you looking at Mio~?" Ritsu said grinning widely.

"Wha-? No... Nothing." Mio got shocked and by instinct, she quickly closed the photo album.

"Oh, Mio~ You're getting suspicious..." Ritsu again smiling.

"Come on Mio, show it to me~." Ritsu said trying to retrieve the photo album.

"No!" Mio said hugging the album. Ritsu still trying to get the album.

"Aha! I got it, Woah!" Ritsu said then she lose her balance. Due to too much movement they end up falling into the floor with Ritsu on top with their nose only inches far and they stare at each other's eyes. After a few minutes, Mio realized that they are in such position.

"Umm.. Ritsu, can you move a little?" Mio said Blushing.

"Hmm... Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Then Ritsu thinked of a very good trick.

"Mio~ where will I move? Forward or backward?" Ritsu said grinning.

"Of course Backward. Why would you move forward?" Mio asked, confused.

"To kiss you... Of Course." Then Ritsu slowly leaned forward.

"Wait!" Then Mio notice that Ritsu leaned forward near her ear and whispered something into her ear...

"Mio... we need to talk."

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: I tried to write this chapter the day after I posted the second chapter, but failed to do so.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Sooo... How was it? Was it good? bad?

If there are grammar mistakes just inform me. :)

Reviews are most welcome! :D

-Fujimoto-Chiaki-789


	4. Movies

Yo, Minna~ I'm back with the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

"Mio... we need to talk." Ritsu said in a serious tone where Mio find it rare. After that she slowly stood up and went to the door and said.

"I'll wait for you outside." Ritsu said closing the door behind her.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

"I never knew that Ritsu can do that. Good thing she stood up after a while. If not I would have fainted." Mio said sighing.

"I should head downstairs too." Mio said standing up and heading to the door. She then closed the door quietly so that she cannot disturb the other people in the house. And slowly descending through the stairs and went to approach Ritsu.

"Let's go?" Mio said.

"Yeah sure." Ritsu said standing up from the couch. Then they both exit the house and walked to the sidewalk.

"So Ritsu, where are we going?" Mio asked, curious. Then Ritsu froze on spot. 'I haven't thought of that yet.'

Mio noticed that Ritsu stopped on her tracks so she also stopped.

"You haven't thought about it yet, don't you?" Mio asked again.

"W-well.. I-hav-…" Ritsu said slowly lowering her voice on purpose.

"What? I can't hear you?"

"I said, I haven't thought of that yet. But I have thought of something great for tonight." Ritsu answered Mio.

"So? Where are we going now?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"M-maybe we can go to a café near here." Ritsu said not sure.

"Oh, that's what we're going to do the whole day?"

"Well, we can roam around the town for today, after we visit the café." Ritsu suggested.

"Like where?"

"Oh, please stop questioning me. It's not like I am not your best friend." Ritsu said.

"It's just that I wanted to make sure." Mio said.

"What?! It's like you don't trust me anymore!" After her statement she earned a lump on her head awarded by Mio.

"Geez~ stop it, it's annoying." Mio said as she crossed her arms while looking at the other direction.

"But, Mio~." Ritsu have that cute pout that even Mio can't resist.

'You know, if I couldn't control myself anymore I could have done something weird to you now..' Mio thought of stopping herself from doing anything to her best friend.

"-Weird to me what?" Then Mio froze when she heard her best friend say something that came from her thoughts just now. 'Wait did I say my thoughts out loud?' Mio thought, panicking.

"N-n-nothing!" Mio said swaying her hands in front of her face. Making her more suspicious.

"It is something, because you were thinking something about me." Ritsu said in a serious tone.

'Please, make Ritsu forget about it!' Mio thought. Hoping that Ritsu will divert the topic. 'Come on think an excusable excuse.' Then after a while of silence they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here!" Ritsu said as she started running off

"Wait!" Mio said and stopped her by holding her collar.

"w-w-what? I'm choking you know." Ritsu said as she was running out of breath.

"Sorry." Mio said as she let go of Ritsu's collar.

"Nah, it's ok, just don't do it again." Ritsu said, grinning.

* * *

At the café…

They went in and sat near the window as they were approached by a waitress, giving them a menu.

"Hmmm. I'll have a milkshake please." Ritsu said stating her order.

"Tea, please." Mio said after Ritsu.

"One milkshake and tea, coming right up!" The waitress said and immediately left after taking their orders.

After they ordered they just watch the people passing by the café.

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu said as she was laying her head on her palm.

"What is it, Ritsu?" Mio said.

"How about we watch a movie today, after we finish our drinks?" Ritsu suggested.

"Sure" Mio said. 'I have to make sure first.' She thought. "But no scary stuffs ok?"

"Ok, ok, You can choose the movie today." Ritsu reassured Mio.

Then their small talk was interrupted by the waitress.

"Here are your orders." The waitress said.

"Thanks." They both said in unison after the waitress placed their orders on the table.

"You're welcome." The waitress said and bowed before she leaves.

After they drank their drinks, Ritsu paid for their drinks and left the café. And they made their way to the movie house.

* * *

**The movie house entrance.**

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

'Good thing there are no horror movies, most of it are romantic.' Mio thought as she looked at the posters one by one. 'Hmmmm. Maybe this one have a good story.'

"Hey Ritsu, How about this one?" Mio said pointing into a poster. It is a Romantic movie.

"Sure, I'm going to buy us tickets." Ritsu replied.

* * *

**(Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

While at the ticket booth...

'Most of the movies today are with romance genre in it, guess there are no other choice.' Ritsu sighed.

"Excuse me, I'll have two tickets for that movie please." Ritsu said.

"Please wait a moment." The person at the cashier.

"Your total ticket cost is ¥3200."

"Here you go." Ritsu said as she lend the money to the girl.

"Here are you ticket's!"

"Thanks" Ritsu said, leaving the counter.

'I hope this movie has a good story.' Ritsu thought. Walking towards Mio.

'Mio's spacing out, I wonder what's up?' Then an idea appeared in her mind. 'Maybe I should scare her.'

The next thing she do was slowly approached Mio and she make sure that her footsteps are gentle so that Mio wouldn't hear her coming.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

'Hmmm, I wonder why she didn't refuse to watch the movie?' Mio thought. 'She doesn't usually like such movies. She says it's too cheesy and it makes her scratch her back.'

'What took her so long?' Mio was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed that Ritsu had finished paying for their tickets. Then….

"Mio~" Ritsu called Mio's name in a very creepy tone.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ritsu laughed, getting attention from the passer-by's.

Then Mio clenched her fist and she hit Ritsu's head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Ritsu shouted and she patted her newly made lump on her head.

"You deserved that." Mio said as she crossed her arms, looking away.

"Mio, no need to be mean to me." Ritsu said, pouting.

Then Mio blushed at Ritsu's cute face. 'Oh Ritsu, If only you knew about what I feel about you. You're totally cute!' Mio said mentally.

"Mio, You're red, are you sick?" Ritsu said in a concerned tone. Then she suddenly (again XD) lessen the distance of their faces and touched their foreheads together. And Ritsu checked her teperature. After what Ritsu did made Mio more red and made her visit her own imagination.

* * *

_Mio's Dream world._

_Their faces are just inches apart, They smiled at each other._

_Ritsu cupping her cheeks, and staring at her eyes. _

_Decreasing the distance of their faces..._

_An inch more and their lips are about to meet and..._

* * *

"-io? Mio? Hey Mio!" Ritsu shaked Mio's body.

"Wha-" Mio went back to reality and Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're back!" Then Ritsu hugged Mio tightly.

'Why hug me all of a sudden?' Mio thought blushing again. After a few seconds Ritsu finally let go of Mio.

"Hey, we should enter the movie house already, it's starting!" Then Ritsu hold's her hand and ran inside.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for my late update! I just don't have that much inspiration lately so I've been struggling to finish this chapter.. m(._.)m

So maybe I can add another chapter in a few days. (=^･ｪ･^=)

R&R

-Fujimoto-Chiaki-789 ∪･ω･∪


	5. Movies Part 2

I'm really sorry for the late update... _(._.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

Now on with the 5th chapter.

* * *

"Hey, we should enter the movie house already, it's starting!" Then Ritsu held her hand and ran inside.

"Wait! If you run fast I might trip!" Mio said, starting to lose her balance. "Wha-"

"Woah!" Ritsu cached her on time.

"Ah~" Mio reacted, blushing. Then Mio kissed Ritsu's cheek as she expressed her gratitude to Ritsu. "Thank you Ritsu." Both of them have that blush but Mio's blush is darker. 'Ritsu's/Mio's blush is so cute!' Both thought at the same time. They paused for a few seconds and snapped back to reality and realized the time.

"Oh no! We better hurry! It's starting!" Ritsu said and offering a hand to Mio.

"Y-yeah." Mio said, accepting Ritsu's offer and still blushing. 'Ritsu's so cool.'

Then they seated at their assigned seats at the movie house.

"This movie house is big, and mostly empty." Mio said.

"Yeah, maybe the people are busy today."

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

'I wonder if the story has a dramatic part.'

'It feels like we're the only people here.' Mio thought. 'And it is a romantic movie.' Mio blushed at her thoughts.

"Mio~ Its starting." Ritsu said like a kid that just got an ice cream.

"Y-yeah." Mio answered.

* * *

Somewhere at the middle part of the movie...

* * *

**(Ritsu's P.O.V.)**

She's starting to get bored, but she cannot show it to Mio because she might feel disappointed. Then she suddenly felt a heavy weight by her shoulder. 'Wha-?' She looked to her side and saw Mio leaning on her shoulder, sleeping. Then she began to caress Mio's hair..

'You're so cute when sleeping Mio.' Ritsu chuckled at her own thoughts.

"Mmmmmmm, Ritsu...please don't...leave...me." Mio murmured in her sleep, a tear fell from her eyes. Ritsu stopped caressing Mio's hair, looked at Mio's face and saw her sleeping. 'It seems like she had a bad dream.'

'I wonder what she is dreaming about?' Ritsu thought. 'Maybe I can ask her something about that later.'

Ritsu went back to watch the movie and saw the couple at the movie having a kissing scene and doing 'that' somewhere. Then Ritsu blushed in a deep hue of red. 'I need to look somewhere else!' She looked from left to right to help her get distracted and not to look at the screen. 'So that's why it's empty. Good thing Mio is still asleep, if not she will be frozen for the rest of the movie.' Ritsu thought, still blushing. 'Need to find a distraction!'

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

_'I'm sorry Mio, but I really have to leave, It's for your own good.' Ritsu said, wiping Mio's tears._

_'Please don't leave me Ritsu!' Mio said, still crying._

_'But I have to.' Ritsu said, then she took a deep breath._

_'Ritsuuuu~' Mio said, hugging Ritsu tightly, not planning to let go._

_'Fine then, we will have a deal!' Ritsu said. Then Mio shot her with a confused look._

_'Well, the deal is that you should stay strong when I'm not with you. If you could do that then I will give you a reward if I return home, if not then I dunno.' Ritsu said stating her idea to Mio. Then Mio loosen her grip to Ritsu._

_'What reward?' Mio said curious of the 'reward'._

_'Anything you wish for me to do.' Ritsu replied._

_'Anything?' Mio said Making sure._

_'Anything, as long as I can do it.' Ritsu replied proudly to Mio._

_'Really?' Mio said, her tears started falling again._

_'Yeah, so don't cry anymore, ok?' Ritsu reassured her with a grin._

_'When will you be back?' Mio asked._

_'Maybe after a few months? years? I don't know yet. It depends.' Ritsu said._

_'Depends?'_

_'It depends on what my parents will decide. But I'm sure I'll be back.' _

_'But what if they will not allow you to?' Mio asked._

_'I will find a way to see you.' Ritsu said._

_'But-' Mio was cut off by Ritsu._

_'No Buts, I will be back wether they like it or not.' Ritsu said. 'Oh, it's six already. Sorry Mio, I should leave now.' Ritsu said loosening her grip to Mio, and starting to walk away. _

_'Ritsuuuu!' Mio said, crying again._

_'Don't worry, I'll see you soon.' Ritsu wispered to herself. Then Ritsu disappeared from the range of sight of Mio._

* * *

**Back to the Present**

* * *

"Ritsu!" Mio woke up and Realized that it was just a dream. And saw Ritsu beside her and suddenly Mio hugged her with all her strength. Then Ritsu looked at Mio and saw Mio with teary eyes threatening to fall down any second.

"Waah.. Shouting my name so suddenly." Ritsu said struggling to get some air.

"Ritsu.. Ritsu~."

"Mio what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"I had a dream that you will leave for college." Mio said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

'Me? Leaving? What for?' Ritsu thought.

"Please don't leave me." Mio said, hugging Ritsu more.

"Of course Mio, I wouldn't." Ritsu said reassuring her. "Why would I?"

"Really?" Mio said, smiling to Ritsu.

"Yeah." Ritsu said smiling back. 'I would prefer to stay here with you than go to other country and study.'

* * *

Then at The final part.. The Kissing scene.

* * *

The couple finally saw each other after being separated for two years. And they kissed each other under a tree during the sunset.

'They're so cute together, after a long distance relationship. They still love each other. Mio Blushed furiously at her own thought.

'Oh no the scene gives me itch.' Ritsu thought, reaching for her back. Then she looked over to Mio. 'She's too cute right now.' Ritsu squealed mentally due to Mio's blushing face. Then finally she decided to divert her gaze somewhere else.

After a few seconds Mio then looked at Ritsu. 'Wait, she's blushing?' Mio thought. Then Ritsu saw that Mio was staring at her.

"What?" Ritsu said, still blushing lightly.

"Nothing." Mio said. 'It's just that you're too cute right now.'

"The Movie had ended, we should leave right now." Ritsu said, standing up from her seat.

"Sure." Mio said also standing up.

* * *

Outside the movie house.

* * *

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu said, startling Mio.

"What is it?" Mio said.

"Wanna eat somewhere?" Ritsu said.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Ritsu."

"Hmmmm. What is it?"

"I'm just curious.." Mio said getting nervous.

"Curious about what?" Ritsu said.

"The part of the movie that occurred when I was asleep." Mio said.

"Huh?" Then Ritsu realized what Mio was talking about. Then she stopped on her tracks. 'Oh, no. That's the part when the couple did that!'

* * *

**A/N: **Really sorry for this not so good chapter. I have been struggling for having inspirations lately. I'll make sure that the next chapter that will get better soon. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

And please R&R so that I will know what you think about this chapter, and for Mistakes.

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789


	6. Dinner After Movie

Hi again really sorry for the late update. By the way thank you for those who fave, follow and reviewed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

"Huh?"

"C'mon tell me Ritsu." Mio said.

"W-which o-one?" Ritsu asked, stuttering.

"Oh, Ritsu, Don't play dumb I know you know what I am talking about." Mio said.

"T-that one." Ritsu said, sweat starting to fall from her face.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to leave you behind. Mio said.

"B-but Mio!" Ritsu said.

"I'll count up to three, if you do not speak out, I'll leave." Mio said.

"One..." Mio said.

"Wait..." Ritsu said. 'Should I tell her?'

"Two..."

"No!" Ritsu half shouted. 'But if I tell her she might freak out or get embarrassed.'

"Three..."

"Wait Mio, I'll tell you!" Ritsu said.

"Really?" Mio said, hope seen in her eyes.

"Yeah, later." Ritsu said. Then...

TWAK

"Ouch, Mio that hurts!" Ritsu said petting her newly made lump on her face.

"Hmph." 'Serves you right.' Mio thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'If you weren't an idiot, I wouldn't have done that to you.' And she left Ritsu on her spot and walked not so far from her place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ritsu

"Mio! How could you do this to me!" Ritsu said doing all she can have to do a drama. "Mi-" Ritsu looked at her surroundings and found Mio no longer beside her. "Wait, Where's Mio?" She walked forward, then finally she found Mio through the crowd walking farther. "Mio, Wait!" After she said that statement she ran towards Mio and held her wrist tight enough for Mio to stop walking forward.

"I said wait!" Ritsu half shouted.

"What?" Mio said, somewhat annoyed. "If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't have left you there."

"Wait..." Ritsu said then paused. "I'm sorry, ok? I wouldn't do that again, I promise."

"Really?" Mio said, making sure.

"Yeah." Ritsu replied.

"Hey Mio."

"Hmmmm."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Ritsu asked.

"No, why?" Mio replied.

"Nothing." Ritsu said. 'Good, now I can proceed with my plans.'

"Mio." Ritsu said.

"Yes?"

"Take my hand" Ritsu said, offering her hand.

"W-what?" Mio said. "W-why would I?"

"C'mon Mio, don't be stubborn." Ritsu said.

"B-but."

"Don't worry Mio. It's just me, It's not like I would eat you." Ritsu said chuckling.

"O-ok." Mio said taking Ritsu's hand with her.

* * *

"Let's go Mio, we're halfway there!" Ritsu said pulling Mio's hand to go to their destination faster.

* * *

They finally arrived at the bottom of a tall building.

* * *

"Slow down will you?" Mio said, struggling to catch up with Ritsu.

"We're here!" Ritsu said, slightly panting. Ritsu looked up to the building which is the tallest in their town. Then Mio followed.

"Woah!" Was Mio's Reaction.

"Hey, that's too early for that." Ritsu said laughing at Mio's Reaction.

"There's More?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, when we go to it's top floor." Ritsu answered. "So, let's go?"

"Sure." Mio replied.

* * *

After a few minutes they reached the top floor where the restaurant is located.

* * *

As the exit the elevator they were greeted by the restaurant's receptionist.

"Good Evening Ma'am, welcome to our restaurant. May I have your name please?" The receptionist said.

"Ritsu." Ritsu said.

"Ok, please wait a moment." The Receptionist said. When he saw the name he froze on his spot. And a waiter noticed the frozen Receptionist. "Hey, What's wrong?" The Waiter said. Then he shakes the receptionist, hoping to snap him back to reality, and looks at the customer.

"T-T-Tainaka R-R-Ritsu-san?" The waiter asked.

"Hmmm." Ritsu said, smiling at the waiter. "Yes?"

'So She really is Ritsu' The waiter thought. "Oh, right your table number is 4"

"Please follow me." He said.

"Sure." Ritsu said. "C'mon Mio."

'Wait, why did the receptionist stutter? Is there something that I don't know yet?' Mio thought.

"Hey Ritsu." Mio said still thinking. And stopped on her tracks.

"Hmmm. What is it?" Ritsu asked, also stopped.

"N-Nothing." Mio said. 'Maybe I should ask her later.'

"Ok, if you cannot tell me now, you can tell me later." Ritsu said. Then she proceeded to their table.

'Did she just read my mind?' Mio thought. And followed Ritsu.

They then arrived at their designated table.

"Please wait a moment. I'll get you water." The waiter said. Then the waiter left them both at the table.

* * *

"So, Mio. You can order anything you want." Ritsu said.

"O-ok." Mio said. Then she looked at the menu and saw their prices.

"R-Ritsu, Isn't this restaurant the most luxurious one?" Mio said.

"Yeah, why?" Ritsu asked. Still looking at the Menu.

"H-how will w-we pay t-this?" Mio asked.

"Don't worry I got it all covered." Ritsu said, she looked at Mio's direction and saw the news about her.

And just at the right time the waiter arrived at their table with their water.

"Hey, can you turn off the TV for me?" Ritsu requested.

"Yes, sure. Right away." The waiter said. Then he reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

* * *

After their meal, they finally left the restaurant without any worries.

"Hey Ritsu, have you noticed that people keep on glancing at us earlier." Mio asked.

"Yes, I did notice that." Ritsu said. Then suddenly...

"Tainaka-san! Can I take you picture?" A photographer approached them, holding a camera.

"Yeah sure. Just one, ok?" Ritsu said, letting the photographer take a picture of her.

After the man took a picture, a large crowd went to their direction and surrounded Ritsu. They keep on asking Ritsu question after question, no doubt they were the paparazzi.

"Tainaka-san, Is it true that you got a-" Then the speaker was cut off by another paparazzi.

"-girlfriend?" When Mio heard the last word, she froze on spot.

* * *

A/N:

The exams came up so I have to study. But after a hard day, finally it's finished!

I got shocked when I saw a particular number in Math the word RSTU Which came to my mind the name Ritsu. XD

So, if you have any suggestions you can PM me.

Don't forget to R&R.


	7. Paparazzi!

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the late update. Many things came up at school.

Btw Thank You for those who reviewed/Fav/Followed this story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!, all the characters of this story belongs to and only to Kakifly, and Kyoto Animation..

* * *

"Tainaka-san, Is it true that you got a-" Then the speaker was cut off by another paparazzi.

"-girlfriend?" When Mio heard the last word, she froze on spot.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

'What?!' Mio stood there frozen. Many questions started to appear on her head.

'Where did they get that issue? How didn't I know about it, we're always by each other's side. And how did she get this popular?' Mio thought.

Then she asked Ritsu.

"Ritsu, is it true?"

"….." Ritsu didn't reply, and she diverted her gaze from Mio.

"Tell me Ritsu!" Mio then snapped, when she didn't get a reply.

"Yes." Ritsu said, feeling guilty for what she said, still diverting her eyes from Mio.

Mio then fell on her knees, and her eyes were now watery tears threatening to fall. She looked over to Ritsu still crowded with paparazzi. 'This can't be happening!' Mio mentally screamed. Then she felt a pressure on her wrist and she was pulled by someone, at the same time cutting her own thoughts. "Wha-?" Afterwards she bumped on someone when she looked at the person's face she froze and blushed slightly, it was Ritsu with a serious look on her face, and the paparazzi are still taking pictures and the others are recording a video.

"She's my girlfriend." Ritsu said.

"What?!" Mio and the paparazzi said in unison.

'No way!' Mio thought. 'This isn't real!' Her brain almost overheated after what Ritsu said.

**(End of Mio's P.O.V)**

* * *

"I already answered your question, so then please leave us be." Ritsu said.

"Wait!" The man said. (One of the paparazzi.)

"What now?" Ritsu asked. "We still have things to do."

"You have to prove us that you two are really a couple." The Man said.

"Like what?" Ritsu asked.

"You have to kiss each other!" One of them suggested.

"Hey, at least give us some privacy!" Ritsu said.

"Then you're lying!" The man said.

"Do I look like a liar to you?" Ritsu asked, slightly irritated.

"If you will not prove it to us, then yes!" Another one said.

Ritsu then sighed, giving up with their argument. 'This is so unfair!'

"Fine then, I'll do it." Ritsu said. "But in one condition."

"What is your condition?" The man asked.

"I'll kiss her.. But Never. Show . It. To. The. Public. Understood." Ritsu said. One word at a time.

"Then what will be the purpose of our job if we will not let it show to the public?" One of them defended.

"You do not want to lose your jobs, do you?" Ritsu threatened.

"Fine. Just kiss already!" One of them said.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Ritsu said.

* * *

Ritsu looked for Mio for about 5 minutes. Then she finally found her on a cafe outside sitting on a chair.

"Oi Mio!" Ritsu shouted, waving her right hand at Mio's direction.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

'Oh no, I can't believe it!' Mio thought. 'There is no way that Ritsu will like me like that. NO WAY, Ever!'

'She just said that because she wanted the paparazzi to stop bugging her.' An unknown chibi appeared in her thoughts.

'But it will be nice if she really liked me that way.' Mio thought.

'Like I said, there is no way that Ritsu will like you.' The unknown chibi said.

'Yes way!' Mio said starting to make and unending arguement.

'No way!'

'Yes way!'

'No way!'

'Yes way!' Mio said.

'No way!'The chibi said.

'Stop it! I have no time to talk to you. I still need to catch up with Ritsu and go home.' Mio said, ending their little arguement.

'Look, your prince charming is heading this way!' The chibi said then disappeared.

'Like I said, I don't have time for-' Mio said. 'Wait, What?!' Mio then finally realized what the chibi said. Afterwards she finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of Ritsu.

"-io! Mio!" Ritsu shouted, waving her right hand into the air and running towards her.

**(End of Mio's P.O.V)**

* * *

"Mio! Finally I found you!" Ritsu said approaching Mio. Ritsu then reached out her hand to Mio.

"W-what?" Mio asked.

"Come on I'm going to do something." Ritsu said.

"No!" Mio said.

"Mio, don't be stubborn." Ritsu said. "It's a surprise!"

"W-w-what is it?" Mio asked, Curiosity taking over her.

"I'm going to spoil the fun if I'll tell you." Ritsu answered. "Just take my hand. Please Trust me."

"O-ok." Mio said, taking Ritsu's hand.

"Let's go." Ritsu said pulling Mio's hand. But Ritsu's force was too much for her to handle. Then Mio loses her balance and trip towards Ritsu.

"Watch out!" Ritsu said. Catching Mio.

"Woah!" Mio was pulled by Ritsu.

"Ouch!" Ritsu shouted on pain when she landed on the concrete path. Mio then fell on top of Ritsu. Little did they know that their faces were only inches apart.

'She's too close!' They both thought. Their position lasted for about a minute or so. Then Mio was the first one to snap out of her own thoughts.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry Ritsu!" Mio said, Mio started to move away from Ritsu with blush visible on her cheeks.

"No, don't worry. This is nothing." Ritsu said, Smiling towards Mio.

Ritsu stopped Mio from standing up. Causing Mio to lose her balance again.

"Woah! Why would you do that?" Mio said.

"Because-" Ritsu said, cupping Mio's cheeks, bringing Mio's face closer to her. "-I want to-"

"-Kiss you." Ritsu said, erasing their distance, and kissed Mio.

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

'Is this for Real?!'

'It's hard to admit it, but yes.' The chibi again appeared on her head.

'R-really?' Mio said.

'Yes.' The chibi said. 'If you don't believe it, I don't know what to do with you.

'I have to go now. Enjoy your Moment.' The chibi said, then disappeared.

**(End of Mio's P.O.V)**

* * *

After a moment, they parted to get some air.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said, looking away from Mio.

* * *

**(Ritsu's P.O.V)**

'Please don't hate me for this Mio.' Ritsu thought.

'I'll explain everything about this mess later.'

**(End of Ritsu's P.O.V)**

* * *

"No, don't say sorry, it's ok." Mio said, smiling towards Ritsu with a little blush.

"But-" Ritsu said but was cut off by Mio.

"Shhhh. I said it's ok, so don't worry about it." Mio said, while placing her index finger to Ritsu's lips.

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah." Mio said.

"You're the best Mio!" Ritsu said, hugging Mio and Mio blushed a bit red.

"I love yoooooouuuu!" Ritsu then Kissed Mio on the lips again but failed when she felt that Mio became heavy and saw that Mio fainted due to too much affection towards her.

'She fainted, I should bring her back home.' Ritsu said. 'It's getting late.'

* * *

Ritsu went to Mio's house to drop her off.

Ritsu went upstairs to Mio's room and placed Mio on her bed.

"Oh, you're home already?" Mio's mom asked.

"Well, yeah. Hahaha." Ritsu replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Ricchan, it's already late. It's dangerous for you to walk alone." Mio's mom said.

"It really is. But I have no other choice." Ritsu replied. 'It definitely is! Especially with all the paparazzi around.'

"Would you like to stay over for the weekend?" Mio's mom said.

"Well, I dunno yet. Maybe I should call mom first." Ritsu said.

"Don't worry, I already called your mom, Just in case." Mio's mom said.

'Reliable as always.' Ritsu thought.

"So, Ricchan. Mind telling me something?" Mio's mom asked.

"A-a-about w-w-what?" Ritsu said. 'Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden?'

"Anything."

"Anything?" Ritsu asked.

"I heard that you are going to be the drummer of an international band." Mio's mom said.

"W-well yeah, that's true." Ritsu said.

"Isn't that amazing?" Mio's mom said.

"It is but-" Ritsu said.

"But?"

"It's hard to be separated from your friends." Ritsu said.

"It really is, but if you will be separated from them, the bonds between you will become stronger." Mio's mom said.

"But, maybe they'll forget me."

"Why would you think of such things? It's not like they will not see you on tv almost everyday." Mio's mom said, patting Ritsu's head.

"Thanks."

"You should sleep now, it's almost 11:30 already." Mio's mom said.

"Ok." Ritsu said. "Oh, by the way where can I get the futon?"

"The futon, hmmm." 'It would be nice if they will sleep together, but Mio might freak out because of it. Oh well.' Mio's mom thought. "Its over there." Mio's mom said pointing at a certain direction.

"Ok, Thanks." Ritsu said, going to the direction to where Mio's mom had pointed.

* * *

"Wait. There aren't any." Ritsu said, sweat dropped. She looked around the room for any futons but failed to do so instead she found a letter lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened the letter.

_'Ricchan, I think it's better for you to sleep beside Mio instead.'_

_-Mom_

* * *

**(Ritsu's P.O.V)**

'Oh no! This is bad!' Ritsu thought. Crumpling the piece of paper in hand. She then looked around the room for the last time before finally giving up.

'Ugh, this is so frustrating!' Ritsu then made her way to Mio's room. Opening the door slowly and quietly for her to not wake Mio up.

'Maybe I should wait for her to wake up.' Ritsu thought and sat next to Mio's bed.

'I'm really sorry Mio, I already caused you too much trouble.' Ritsu thought, holding Mio's hand. Then she felt her head getting heavy. And finally she drifted off to her dreamland.

**(End of Ritsu's P.O.V)**

* * *

After 30 Minutes...

* * *

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

At a certain playground...

_'Ritsu! Ritsu!' Mio shouted, trying to stop Ritsu from leaving. _

_'Don't go Ritsu! Please!' Mio said, tears falling down on her face. _

_'I'm sorry Mio, but I really have to leave, It's for your own good.' Ritsu said, wiping Mio's tears._

_'Please don't leave me Ritsu!' Mio said, still crying._

_'But I have to.' Ritsu said, then she took a deep breath._

_'Ritsuuuu~' Mio said, hugging Ritsu tightly, not planning to let go._

_'Fine then, we will have a deal!' Ritsu said. Then Mio shot her with a confused look, wiping the tears on her face. _

_'Well, the deal is that you should stay strong when I'm not with you. If you could do that then I will give you a reward if I return home, if not then I dunno, maybe you'll have to follow any orders I will give you.' Ritsu said stating her idea to Mio. Then Mio loosen her grip to Ritsu._

_'What reward?' Mio said curious of the 'reward'._

_'Anything you wish for me to do.' Ritsu replied._

_'Anything?' Mio said._

_'Yes Anything, as long as I can do it.' Ritsu replied proudly to Mio._

_'Really?' Mio said, her tears started falling again._

_'Yeah, so don't cry anymore, ok?' Ritsu reassured her with a grin._

_'When will you be back?' Mio asked._

_'Maybe after a few months? years? I don't know yet. It depends.' Ritsu said._

_'Depends?'_

_'It depends on what my parents will decide. But I'm sure I'll be back.'_

_'But what if they will not allow you to?' Mio asked._

_'I will find a way to see you.' Ritsu said._

_'But-' Mio was cut off by Ritsu._

_'No Buts, I will be back wether they like it or not.' Ritsu said. 'Oh, it's six already. Sorry Mio, I should leave now.' Ritsu said loosening her grip to Mio, and starting to walk away. _

_'Ritsuuuu!' Mio said, crying again._

_'Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Be strong Mio.' Ritsu wispered to herself then she clenched her hands into fist. And tried not to cry. Then Ritsu disappeared from the range of sight of Mio._

* * *

"No!" Mio shouted, then she realized that it was a dream again.

'Not again.' Mio thought. 'I have been having this dream whenever I sleep.' Mio then scratched her head. Then after a few minutes she looked around and realized that she was inside her own room and spotted Ritsu sleeping beside her.

"Wha?!" Mio moved away from Ritsu. 'Why is she here?' Mio thought about what happened earlier. 'Hmmmm...'

'Aha! I remember it! Wait, we went to the movies together, I fell asleep, I asked Ritsu about what happened, she wouldn't tell me, we ate somewhere, and, wait... I couldn't remember anything after that. Hmmmmmm... No way! It felt like something great happened to me, but I cannot remember anything at all.' Mio thought, remembering almost everything that happened earlier that day.

'Maybe it's better to ask Ritsu later when she wake up.' Mio thought.

**(End of Mio's P.O.V.)**

* * *

After a few minutes Ritsu woke up from her nap and found Mio looking at her.

"Aahhhhhhh! Hi Mio!" Ritsu said, quite surprised that Mio was already awake and looking at her while she was sleeping.

"..."

"W-w-what?" Ritsu asked. "Is something wrong with my face?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" Mio said. 'I want to ask her.'

"Sorry for what?" Ritsu aked.

"N-n-nothing." Mio said, diverting her gaze.

"Wait a minute. Your stuttering. Did you do something while I was asleep?" Ritsu asked, in a teasing tone.

"I-idiot! Who do you think I am?" Mio said.

"A Pervert." Ritsu said, after her statement she earned a lump on her head. "Ouch!"

"Why do you think that I am a pervert?" Mio asked.

"Because you were staring at me like you were imagining perverted things about me." Ritsu said. And another lump was formed on top of The lump she earned earlier.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Mio's Room.

"So, Ritsu." Mio said, clearing her throat.

"Hmmmm, what is it?" Ritsu said, reading a manga. And reached out her hand to get a glass of juice from the table. Drinking the juice.

"Can I ask what happened during the Movie. When I was asleep." Mio said.

"Pfffffft." After Mio finished her sentence Ritsu accidentally spitted the juice she just drank.

*cough*

*cough*

"Oh no! I'm sorry Ritsu!" Mio said, in an apologetic manner.

"I'm really sorry Ritsu." Mio said.

"No, *cough* it's *cough* ok. Don't *cough* worry it's ok." Ritsu said, forgiving her. And finally her coughing finally stopped.

"But, is it really that bad to remember what happened in the movie that you couldn't tell me?" Mio asked.

"Well, it's not that bad." Ritsu said. 'Oh no! She's asking something that I do not want to tell her. I have to think of another story fast!' Ritsu thought.

"But only if you will promise me that you will not freak out." Ritsu said, proposing a deal.

"And if I couldn't?" Mio Asked.

"Hmmmm... You should follow any orders that I will tell you." Ritsu said.

"If I would?" Mio asked.

"It depends upon yourself." Ritsu said.

"So, Deal?" Ritsu said, offering her right hand to Mio.

"Deal." Mio said, accepting the offer.

'This is going to be great! I would scare her to death!' Ritsu thought, laughing mentally. Grinning Outwardly.

"Ahem." Ritsu cleared her throat. "Are you sure about this Mio?"

"Y-yes, I am." Mio said.

"Ok, I'll start." Ritsu said.

"The couple went to the beach, and saw a rock, so they sat there for a while, theN the girl placed her hand on the stone, and the girl felt something weird on the texture of the stone which sent chills through her spine, and she stopped their little conversation and looked at the weird thing that she felt in her hands and realized that they were sitting on a barnacle filled stone!" Ritsu said, grinning. 'That's one for me!'

"Ahhhhhh!" Mio screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Ididnthearit!Ididnthearit!Ididnthearit!' Mio chanted to herself mentally, covering her ears.

"Wait! I'm not done yet." Ritsu said.

"P-P-Please c-c-continue." Mio said, trying to calm herself down.

"Ok, here I go." Ritsu said.

"The girl screamed in fright when she realized that what she was feeling in her hands were barnacles, so she removed her hand from the stone and saw that the barnacles had sticked to her hand, and pants." Ritsu said.

"Ididnthearit! Ididnthearit! Ididnthearit!" Mio chanted again and again.

"The girl kept on running around the beach and trying to remove the barnacles from her, but failed to do so, so she asked her boyfriend if he can go and buy another jeans for her. The man agreed to buy her a pair of jeans, so the man left and the girl is alone on the beach. Until it reached the nighttime, the water rose up its level and it became cold because of the wind. The girl suddenly felt a strong air that passed by, and saw a shadow of a person. But when she turned to look at the person, she found no one. So she ran and ran. And she found a large house that looked empty, so she went inside and found a fireplace, sat at the couch in front of the fireplace to warm her up. After a few minutes she felt her head becoming heavy, and she slept. And after an hour, the door opened crating a creepy sound. So the girl woke up and found her boyfriend bringing a paperbag with jeans in it. Then they hugged each other and kissed.

"THE END" Ritsu finished the story.

"Hmmm. Sound like it, How about we watch the Movie again." Mio suggested.

"H-huh?" Ritsu said, sweat pouring down from her face.

"Is it a bad Idea?" Mio asked.

"W-well sort of." Ritsu answered.

"Now, can you tell me something that happened after we ate our dinner?" Mio asked.

"We went straight home after our dinner." Ritsu said, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Really?" Mio asked.

"Y-yeah." Ritsu answered. 'I'm sorry Mio.'

'It felt like there is something that happened, but she can't tell me. I wonder why.' Mio thought. 'Maybe she told mom something about it. Maybe I should ask her.'

"If you say so." Mio said.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: ＼(^o^)／

So, how was it? Good? Bad?

Let me know if there are grammar mistakes, or just spelling.

Dont forget to Fav/Follow/Review.

Reviews are most welcome!

~ ちあき-ふじもと-789


End file.
